Welcome to Ever After
by Phoenix the Ring of Fire
Summary: Neverlanders. They are foreign to Ever After High, but in Ever After foreign means interesting. Meet Petra and Verdi Pan, children of Peter Pan, a brother/sister duo. Though you may think you have them all figured out, they'll surprise you! Of course we can't forget Petra's best friend forever after, Flutterby Bell, a very well-spoken fairy. Disclaimer: I only own the neverlanders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **It's About Time**

"Hello. My name is Petra, Petra Pan. And this here is my brother, Verdi Pan. Also known as Verd. Just to speed up the process, the girl behind me is my best friend Flutterby Bell. All three of us came from Neverland. Now can we get are schedules?" Said the impatient Neverlander.

"Now please Ms. Pan, There is no need to be rude. I will get all of you your schedules soon." The headmaster said.

"How about now Grimm! I haven't got all day and neither do you. Do you _want_ to end up like Captain Hook?!

"No, no, don't worry Ms. Pan! I'm getting your schedules right now!" Said Grimm timidly.

" **Tick, tock.** " Hissed the short-tempered Petra. After Headmaster Grimm had left, Petra's twin brother, Verdi spoke up.

"Petra, calm down. We _just_ got here and you choose to explode like that. Unbelievable. We're here for a purpose! Petra, we are here to…" But he was cut off when Flutterby suddenly pinched his forearm, "we are here to learn Petra, we are here to learn." He said calmly.

"Verdi is right. Petra you _must_ control your temper. We are here to learn, the only thing we never were allowed to do in Neverland…" Flutterby trailed off.

"Ironic, huh. Never got to learn in Neverland. Too funny."

"Petra said overly sarcastic." Lamely stated the female narrator.

"Hey, Narrators! We Neverlanders can hear you! And that remark was snarky _and_ sarcastic. Do you even know a total of ten **different** adjectives?" Petra retorted.

What?! Oh, Miss Pan! I would **NEVER** under use a certain adjective! Trust me!" She says, though her voice tells it all. She now sounds far away, "Add snarky to the list of adjectives!"

"Oh boy, come on Petra. Your whole fuss may be helping us but it sure took up a lot of time. Let's go walk around." Verdi said, sounding indifferent.

"Let us go then. We shall explore this… _school._ Ugh, I am still not used to that word." Flutterby complains. Verdi quickly takes the lead and both girls are trailing behind him, both instantly interested in the other's thoughts. Then Petra whispers to Flutterby.

"Flutter, I know you have a… no, **an** interest in my brother." Flutterby blushes bright red.

"I find him i _nteresting_ …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Pan down, Pan down!**

The three Neverlanders continued walking down the hallways of Ever After High, meanwhile Headmaster Grimm was pacing in his office.

* * *

"Giles! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" He quickly composed himself, "I mean this _Petra_ _Pan_ is quite frightening. And that fairy looks fairly tough. But we can't forget about her brother, Verdi Pan. Though he seems calm, I think he is the strong and silent type. Probably has a bit of anger trapped inside him, don't you agree Giles? I mean, he looks like a nice young man but if he is going to, _**and he will**_ , become the next Peter Pan he must be fun, exciting, and most importantly, whimsical. I'm sure that he will…" And the headmaster blabbed on and on about Verdi Pan. It seemed Milton Grimm had a bit of a soft spot for this Verdi Pan.

"Well, Milton, I don't see the problem here. If anything, you seem pleased that one of them is here. But it seems strange that they are here, Neverlanders have never gone to school before."

"That's exactly why there _**is**_ a problem Giles! Peter Pan is planning something. That childish fool can't control his greediness! If only he could grow up and let this go!"

"Let what go Milton?"

* * *

"I'm done with this walking thing Verdi!" Complained Petra, "And I think Flutter is too. I'm flying." As she was about to grab a pinch of pixie dust, Petra turned around.

"You coming?" She said looking at Flutterby.

"Yes... please! My feet are killing me!" The fairy moaned.

"Well then," Petra sprinkled the pixie dust on herself, "to the skies!" She said pointing above her head. And with that she was off, with Flutterby close behind her. Petra turned her head yell back to her friend.

"Hurry up Flutter!" Petra shouted, and she didn't notice that she was slowly getting closer to the floor. Just as she was going to hit the ground, somebody caught her.

"Gotcha!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Unlikely Friends**

"Gotcha!" Petra looked at the person who had just caught her from falling to her doom. Staring back at her was a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Alistair?!" Though that was exactly what Petra was thinking the words didn't come from her mouth. Verdi had said this.

"Hey Verd!" Said the blond Wonderlandian. He looked back at Petra.

"Do we always have to meet like this?" Alistair remarked sarcastically.

"Well… I mean it's not like it's my fault! You just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Petra quickly snapped back. If you haven't noticed by now the Neverlanders and the Wonderlandians are good friends. But Petra and Alistair are almost like brother and sister. Though this probably would offend Verdi and Flutterby but, neither seems in anyway mad or jealous.

"Yes, yes. I agree Miss Pan. Your logic is _very_ sound. Bravo!" Alistair put Petra down and then bowed while Flutterby giggled. That also got a chuckle from Petra and a grin from Verdi. Then out of the corner of her eye Verdi saw a purple hat.

"Is that you Madeline?" Verd asked.

"Greenie! It's tea- rific to see you! You're as fit as a fiddle." Complimented the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Then Flutter noticed Bunny was there and they started to talk. And of course, Petra and Alistair were launching riddles at each other, both laughing their heads off. Everything seemed… just right, as Blondie Locks says. But there was someone missing. Someone…missing…

"Did everyone forget about me!?" Asked the Neverland crew's rebellious member. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, Verdi gasped.

"Scarlett, we thought you weren't coming. You said you didn't want to get mixed in with all those royals." Verdi said confused.

"But then I found out that being a royal just mean you want to follow your story… and that's when I found out about rebels. So I came. Because a rebel is who I am!" Said Scarlett, daughter of Captain Hook, pointing at herself.

"Well, it's good to have you here with us Scarlett. I-WE umm…we missed you Scarlett. It felt like we were missing a piece of a puzzle." Said Verdi while fidgeting.

"It's good to be here. Now where's that Raven Queen I've heard of? I feel like we're gonna be good friends." Scarlett said thoughtfully.


End file.
